


Moonage Daydream

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night well spent only leaves the morning for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonage Daydream

Hannibal's eyes opened and he let out a soft sigh into the darkness of his room.

No doubt, the clock on his bedside table would say some form of the early hours.

Hannibal turned his head to watch the time, only to frown when he couldn't see half the clock. It was then he remembered the night before.

_"Interesting wine choice."_

_"Only the best for such an extinguished visitor."_

_Will blushed at the compliment, giving Hannibal a soft nod before busying himself with his food. It didn't take long for Hannibal's feet to silently knock a shoe off, reaching over to gently trail it up Will's leg. The other had blushed darker, sitting up straight and knocking his wine over._

_It were possible for Will to turn darker shade of red as his hand grabbed his napkin, dabbing at the wine spreading over the white cloth. Hannibal had stood quickly, moving to help the man before he noticed the growing tent in the other's pants._

_Hannibal looked at Will, only for the other to look away, almost ashamed._

_Hannibal had turned his head, tilting the brunet for a kiss._

_Within seconds, it had turned passionate and Hannibal had shifted Will into his arms, carrying him upstairs._

It was why, when Hannibal ran his hand down Will's sleeping figure, there were no clothes, just skin that felt a little too cold. Hannibal shifted the blankets up over their figures. Will shifted a little, rolling onto his back, head moving closer to Hannibal. The other smiled, letting his hand shift to curl in the soft locks of Will's hair.

Now his eyesight was clear, he peered at the clock.

5.30am was better than 3am, he mused and then he looked down at Will once more. The sun was beginning to rise, bathing the room in a soft light - not much, his black out curtains preventing it moving so far into the room.

Slowly, his hand shifted under the duvet, resting on Will's waist. The other was beginning to stir, and Hannibal smiled, moving to gently press a kiss to his temple.

"Waking up there, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Only with a kiss."

A soft laugh, merely a breath, slipped from Will's lips and Hannibal had to smile wider. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss, soft, closed lips, but passionate, to Will's pale ones. The other's hand moved to sleepily curl against the back of Hannibal's neck, and the elder shifted to press their chests together.

Eventually, they had to break apart for air and Will shifted so he was laying on Hannibal's chest.

"You know what Jack is going to say about this..."

Hannibal hummed a little as he felt the soft trail of the other's hand moving up his chest.

"Then we don't tell him."

"You know he'll find out."

"Mm."

The room felt silent again and Hannibal let his eyes close, hand moving to trail up and down Will's back. His fingers applied pressure to the base of the man's spine, gently massaging in a circle, and Will let out a soft moan.

That, unfortunately, had Hannibal's blood rushing south.

Will chuckled, feeling the soft press of Hannibal against his leg and he shifted to sit up, blearily straddling him.

"What are you doing?"

Will didn't reply, merely reached over to grab the bottle of lubricant from the dresser where they had left it the night before. Hannibal watched, transfixed, as Will spread himself, easing his ass open, and groaned as he listened to the man's breathy moans as he fucked himself.

Easing up, Hannibal let his eyes close as Will's hand gripped the base of his erection, fully hard now, and his groans got louder as the other started easing himself down. Hannibal reached out to gently grab hold of Will's hips, helping him lower himself before he was fully seated.

With a soft groan, Will let his head hang forward, breathing slightly heavily. Hannibal shifted a little, lifting the younger slightly.

"Let yourself adjust, don't strain yourself."

Will let himself lift slightly before beginning to bounce softly, hands resting on Hannibal's chest. The therapist moaned, letting his head tilt back and his eyes close.

The room was almost silent, other than the sound of Will's ass meeting with Hannibal's hips and the groans that fell from them both.

Until Will let out a yelp as Hannibal shifted them both over, leaning to kiss down Will's neck, raising his legs to wrap around his waist as he started fucking into him.

"You are absolutely stunning."

Will's eyes - pupils wide and dull with lust - stared up at Hannibal. His breathing was heavy, and his lips were parted in almost a perfect 'o'.

_I bet he looks even more beautiful when I have him suck me off._

Hannibal pushed that thought down for later.

Will's eyes shut tight and his head was thrown back against the pillows. Hannibal smirked at his cry. Shifting to get a better grip on the bed, he started pressing hard into that one spot, hand drifting to gently jerk the younger in time with his thrusts.

Slowly, inch by inch, Hannibal watched Will become undone underneath him.

Hands on his back became claws as he choked out the other's name, crying and sobbing out, preening underneath him for more as Hannibal found himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

He shifted his thumb through Will's slit and he could have yelped in pain as the younger's finger nails dug down his back.

_That will leave a scar._

Hannibal stopped moving, watching Will as he came hard, hips bucking of their own accord. He let the other come down from his high before his hands gripped onto Will's tightly, slamming himself into him.

Will's back arched and he screamed Hannibal's name, driving the man to his own orgasm.

xox

Both of them exhausted, sticky and thoroughly taken care for, Hannibal shifted to hold Will on his chest.

The day would start for them soon, but, for now, the moment was perfect.


End file.
